


I was the Earth (and you were my Sky)

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADAM'S B-DAY IS SEPTEMBER 6, ITS ADAM MONTH Y'ALL, M/M, S E P T A D A M, SEPTADAM, read plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: A month full of loving Adam





	1. Day 1: Adam in a Tank Top

**Author's Note:**

> credit for this idea (Day 1 prompt) to @revolocities on twitter

**Adam stood in front of the mirror, eyebrows furrowed.** He pulled at the grey and white tank top he was wearing. It seemed a bit to small for his liking. He tugged it down once more before he shoved his way through the door to his bedroom, slinging the gym bag over his shoulder on his way out the door. Today was a lucky day, there was a lot of empty space in the usually jam-packed parking lot. Adam scanned into the weight room and subconsciously kept tugging his tank top down. He had a good stretch before he picked up some 30 pound weights and finished his workout in about an hour, after running on the treadmill and using the elliptical. Adam, was now leaning against the wall and sipping his water, too tired to care about his tank top. or the fact that Takashi Shirogane was  _ **right there. Right in**_ ** _front of him._** And Adam could see his muscles flex as he did pull ups and- 

Oh shit NOnononoNo! Adam's bright hazel eyes met dark, stormy grey ones for just a second and- 

 

Adam quickly turned his head away, a dying blush on his cheeks. He tried to move further into the wall, ultimately causing his sweaty and damp tank top to hug his features more, exposing a bit of his smooth, caramel skin. (oops) He stayed like this for a few seconds, sipping a bit more of his water to take his mind of things- more like a certain someone. 

Adam turned his head back to Takashi when he heard a loud crash. Takashi was staring at him from where he had fallen onto the ground, face completely red and his hair flying  everywhere. 

"uh..." Takashi couldn't tear his eyes away from Adam. Adam pushed himself off the wall and rushed over to Takashi's side, throwing his water pouch on the bench. 

 

"Hey! Are you ok?" Adam said offering a hand to him. Adam immediately regretted the decision because this was  ** _the Takashi Shirogane_** and He was just another person- and he would seem stupid for offering and Adam must have looked like a complete idiot compared to this god of a man and- 

Adam's train of thought was broken when a soft warm hand grasped his. 

"I-I'm fine! Thank you!" Takashi said in a voice a pitch higher than he had  originally meant, rubbing the back of his neck, a rosy blush still covering most of his face. 

Adam, suddenly hyper-aware that his tank top was now scrunched up all the way above his stomach and abs, blushed violently and pulled it down a bit too harshly. 

"Y-you.. You Look REALLY GOOD!" Takashi let out a bit too loudly and meekly all at once. 

"I-" Adam gulped and looked up at Shiro, his knees turning to jelly. 

"Y-you don't l-look so bad yourself, Shirogane" He said nervously. Suddenly they were too close to each other, was it hot in there or was it just Adam? All Adam could see was a dark storm pulling him in for good, closer and closer and impossibly closer- 

until he felt a pair of soft, warm, cloudy lips on his... 

and  _Takashi Shirogane was **kissing him.**_


	2. Day 2: Boba Date

 Shiro, in truth didn't really like boba. It was  _ok_ in his opinion but he wasn't as obsessed with it as Keith was. _Ok_ fine. He only got boba because of the  _oh so cute_ barista. Shiro was head over heels for the barista, the one with the honey and dark brown hair that perfectly framed his smooth, flawless caramel skin. Shiro wondered if the boba place had accidentally hired an _actual angel._ The orange rimmed glasses he had on only brought out the beautiful, bright brown of his eyes out more, making them sparkle with he brightness of a thousand suns. his hair, which was slightly curly at the ends, was tousled. He looked like the living embodiment of a  _hot mess._ Keith always made fun of Shiro for gawking at the man, whose name was  _Adam._ Shiro thought the name suited him perfectly. 

 

"H-hi!" Shiro said, getting his order (which was for Keith. The kid literally always got the same thing.) 

"The usual?" Adam said brightly. 

"y-yeah..." 

"That would be $5.60 please!" Adam giggled.  _Adam. **giggled.**_ Shiro was a blushing mess now, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in an attempt to calm down. Good thing business was slow that day, no one else was there in line behind him. 

"Y-yeah... H-here" Shiro handed over the money and his blush deepened when their fingers  _touched._

Adam got to making Keith's drink, and Shiro's eyes never left him. Keith on the other hand, was an impatient little shit and kept elbowing Shiro in his side. Shiro would expect nothing less from a fifteen year old. 

Adam moved so _elegantly_ , his fingers practically  _dancing._ It was so mesmerizing to watch. Shiro wondered how those elegant fingers would feel cradling his face as he kissed those cloud-like, soft, beautifully rosy-pink luscious lips as Shiro ran his hands through thick, soft locks of hair- 

"You're order is ready  _Takashi"_ Adam said oh so smoothly and with a  ** _smirk_**. Shiro felt his knees turn to jelly as he got close to the beautiful immortal and grabbed the drink from him gingerly, handing it to Keith. Adam had a soft blush on his dark skin which made him look ten times better. Shiro felt himself unconsciously lean towards to god of a man and felt smooth, soft, warm hands with slender fingers grab at his face in a rushed manner and pull him in.  ** _He was kissing Adam. KISSING. ADAM._** Shiro felt like he had ascended to heaven or reached nirvana. Shiro melted into the kiss, desperately grabbing for Adam.  _Adam Adam ADAM._ HIs lips were sheer perfection, his hair, softer than Shiro could have ever imagined. The kiss was over sooner than it had started, leaving Shiro wanting for more,  _more._ Adam backed up and looked away, blushing. 

"I- I... I haven't been reading anything wrong have I?" 

"NO!No of course not!" Shiro said a but too loudly for his own liking, his hand running against Adam's smooth jawline. tilting his head to face him. "Y-you are stunning.." 

Adam blushed more, his eyes widening. Adam slowly made his way around the counter, Shiro watching his every move. Adam paused two steps in front of Shiro and looked up at him shyly, before Shiro pulled him into another kiss, nibbling on Adam's lower lip, causing him to let out a squeak. Shiro kissed him deeper, deeper, as if he needed Adam to breathe, and at this point he did. Shiro's kisses slowly moved away from Adam's lips and down his jawline and neck, and nothing could ruin this perfect moment and- 

"HEY CUT IT OUT Not in fRONT OF MY BOBA YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Keith yelled. Both of them whipped their heads around to face Keith, who was sipping his boba, unamused. Shiro scowled at him while Adam just looked embarrassed. 

Shiro turned his head back to Adam, who's face was currently buried in his chest. He held up a small slip of paper to Shiro, who gingerly grabbed it, his other hand rubbing Adam's knuckles gently. The slip of paper had a phone number on it, with a little heart and a small message written in fancy handwriting. 

_**Wanna go on a Boba Date?** _

_****_****And how could Shiro say no?


	3. Day 3: Hairties

Adam was signing papers, as his instructor work at the Garrison required him to, and huffed as his honey-golden and chocolate brown hair kept on falling in his face. A signature would appear on the bottom of the paper and the man paused to run his hands through his hair or to blow it off his face. Keith ran up to his dad, tugging at Adam's sleeve. 

"Appa! What are you doing?" 

"Hmm.. I'm doing work."

"Work?"

"Yeah... Work.... For the Garrison." Adam paused a moment in between his words to blow his hair off his face. Adam turned around to find that Keith had disappeared. 

"Keith? Buddy, hey where are you? Keith?" 

Adam turned back to his papers before he felt someone climb up on his chair.

"Hey, Keith!"

"Appa! can I do your hair?"

" I gue-"

"Okay!" 

Adam got back to signing papers as a seven year old Keith fiddled with his hair. 

"There! Done!" 

"huh-?" 

Adam pushed his papers aside gently to take a look at himself in the shiny granite countertop of the kitchen island. His hair was tied into six different  pigtails. 

"K-keith!"

"Appa, do you like it?"

"y-yes, Keith.."

"Hi Daddy!" 

Adam whipped his head around to see a shocked Takashi standing in the doorway. 

"h-hey Takashi.." 

"Adam..." his team sounded more like a gasp. 

"So.. uh.. Keith did my hair.." 

Takashi surged forwards and kissed Adam's forehead and picked him up before twirling him. 

"you are sooooo pretty!" Takashi giggled 

"Daddy, do you like what I did to Appa's hair?" 

"Yeah! Keith, do you want to do it to me too?" 

"Yes! Yes yes yes!!" 

 

Soon enough, three heads littered with hair ties and pigtails fell asleep on a couch half covered in popcorn while the ending credits to a cheesy movie was playing. 

 


	4. Day 4: Glances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry this chapter is short, i'm having family problems. Will make chapters longer, sorry for this shitty excuse for a chapter today XD

Adam was sitting in class, listening to Iverson blabber away about physics when he felt someone stare. He knew someone was looking at him, he could see it from the corner of his eye. He looked behind him to see none other than star pilot Takashi Shirogane starting at him, only to turn his head away, a blushing mess. Adam looked in that direction a moment longer before facing forwards, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. If Adam didn't believe in love at first sight before, he sure did now. 

 

 

And how could he forget someone such as Takashi? Anyone would be a fool to think they could forget Takashi Shirogane. 

 

It's why Adam's heart stopped the moment he saw Takashi again for the first time in five years, It was why Adam had ran so willingly into his arms and kiss the man he loved most, the reason he was now kissing this man, at their wedding. 


	5. Day 5: Smooch

Shiro has a crush on adam

 

Adam likes someone but SHiro doesn't know who it is

 

Shiro asks Adam who he likes

 

So Adam describes their personality, and SHiro being the dumbass he is

 

He tries to be "better" to win Adam over from the mystery boy Adam has a crush on

 

This keeps happening and SHiro keeps on getting jealous whenever Adam swoons over him without namedropping his crush bc he is afraid Shiro won;t be friends with him anymore 

 

So after the final, Shiro kisses Adam and tells him he'll do anything to win his love

 

And adam just giggles and says he liked Shiro all this time

 

 

so then Shiro gets pissed bc he could have kissed Adam a year ago


End file.
